marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Project Rebirth (Earth-199999)
| Last = Marvel's Captain America: The First Avenger Adaptation Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Overview The Project Rebirth is a Strategic Scientific Reserve project to create a new line of Super-Soldiers for its World War II effort. It began with a collaboration between US, British and German scientists led by Dr. Abraham Erskine. WWII He was employed by the Allies' Strategic Scientific Reserve to perfect his formula in order to breed an army of super-soldiers to fight the Nazis. Not wanting to create another Schmidt, Erskine would take great care in selecting a test subject with the correct qualities. While reviewing test subjects at a recruiting station at inventor Howard Stark's Stark Expo in 1942, Erskine encountered a frail, sickly-looking young man named Steve Rogers who had attempted to enlist under assumed names in four different cities. Intrigued by the lengths Rogers had gone to enlist, Erskine asked Rogers if he wanted to kill Nazis. Rogers said he did not wish to kill anyone but simply disliked bullies. Rogers' answer satisfied Erskine enough to approve him as a possible test subject. Though Rogers would struggle through basic training due to his small size and poor health, his perseverance and ingenuity impressed Erskine, who regarded Rogers as the clear choice. Erskine resisted Colonel Chester Phillips' efforts to persuade him to select another recruit, Gilmore Hodge, who was physically superior, but whom Erskine regarded as a bully. Erskine's confidence in Rogers' was cemented when he witnessed Rogers throw himself on what he thought was a live grenade in order to protect his fellow soldiers. The night before the test, Erskine visited Rogers and admitted his reasons for selecting him. Erskine told him about Schmidt and explained while someone like Schmidt, who has known power all his life might lose respect for that power, a weak man like Rogers would know the value of strength, as well as compassion. Erskine urged Rogers not to forget who he was, not a perfect soldier, but a good man. The next day, at the SSR's secret facility in Brooklyn, Erskine, with the assistance of Howard Stark, sealed Rogers in a special chamber, where he received multiple injections of the formula and was bombarded with vita-rays. Erskine nearly stopped the procedure when it appeared Rogers was having difficulty enduring the procedure, but Rogers urged him to continue. Moments later, Rogers emerged from the chamber significantly taller and noticeably more muscular. Erskine's satisfaction was short-lived however, as Heinz Kruger, a HYDRA operative sent by Schmidt to sabotage Erskine's work, had infiltrated the facility disguised as an observer from the State Department, detonated a bomb, destroying Erskine's machinery and shot him before attempting to escape with a vial of the formula. When Rogers rushed to the fatally wounded Erskine's side, Erskine's final act was to point to Rogers' heart, to remind him of who he was. Procedure The subject was strapped to a table inside the Vita-ray chamber. Upon the subjects placement, clamps with syringe injectors were placed over the patient. Said subject was also given a dose of penecillin; after upon which the Super Soldier Serum would be injected simultaneously into their major muscle groups (biceps, abs, deltoids,etc) initially a painful process, the subject upon completion of the injection, the table would invert vertically and the panels to the vita-ray chamber would enclose around the subject. Immediately the subject would be exposed to vita-rays at a ever increasing rate til 100 percent is achieved. After which termination of the vita-rays and opening of the chamber. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * The procedure for Project Rebirth differs than it's Mainstream counterpart, the serum was injected into Rogers in the cinematic universe, where as in the comic he simply drank it. | Links = }} Category:Earth-199999 Organizations